The One Who Found me
by betrayed miko
Summary: kagome sat under a tree after haveing a heated argument with Inuyasha soon she finds her self looking up to the man who will save her of his baka brother...


I do not own Inuaysha or the characters the ideas are mine and a friends.

* * *

M'lord

* * *

Dark soldiers march forward towards Sesshoumaru, as he stands with a vacant look in his eyes. They carried no scent, so this was the closest to a surprise attack that could be carried out against him. They approach and raise spears and swords, beginning to rush in and attempt to take him. Not feeling to waste his strength on such low opponents, he spars with them, destroying one after another left and right, then, at the last soldier's nearing, he swings his sword down towards his opponent's, cleaves it in half, and obliterates the body. This no more than five minute battle leaves no wonderings except to where they'd come from or how he'd been found, but it doesn't show on his face as he begins to walk again, hands lazed at his sides. The girl wondered through the woods lost for the time being she had stormed off from a fight with Inu Yasha earlier as she sat down under a tree her head resting on her knees- 

He drifts by her silently, looking in her direction from her womanly scent hitting his nose and then stopping. She was usually with Inu Yasha, wasn't she? He'd actually hardly, if ever, seen her away from him at all. "Why do I see you and not smell my half brother nearby?" Shivers went down her back, as she looked up to the older brother the lord of the western land.

"Well? Is it decided you two are no longer a pair?" He stares at her, waiting for an answer, not moving a single muscle.

"...We were never a pair to begin with."

Nodding almost casually, he steps towards her. "Does this mean you will return home and restore balance in the time periods? Or will you stay here to correct things yourself?"

"I don't know anymore..."

"You should make up your mind then. After all, if you mean to wander off by yourself, especially with your usefulness, you're in a bad spot of danger."

"At least I'd be useful unlike to Inu Yasha." Rests her head on her knees again. "To him I can't do anything right..."

"As a woman you'd be useful on many levels, and many not to your better judgments." Sits down in front of her.

"Are you one of them that would lord Sesshoumaru.?"

"I have no use for that, besides, I'm above that. If a woman is to be with me in any way she should have the class and rank to choose so herself."

She nodded lightly. "What rank would I be?"

"You're a human. You were born of low rank in my eyes. You can prove yourself higher by not being like most, but I doubt it."

"I am a human that poses miko powers does that bring me up a point?"

" I suppose, though it won't be that simple."

"Won't be that simple at least I didn't break out in tears like grown soldiers do when the see you lord Sesshoumaru."

"You already show a sign of inner tears for that low half-breed. You should feel above him, not being tainted and a disgrace. At least you're pure to your kind."

"Am I how well do you that lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Your scent. Human, yet miko. I sense no demon in you."

"I meant by how honorable to my kind."

"You at least work to fix your problems, while they run to others. You do hold some dignity, yet from what I've seen you come across as helpless." Smirks looking to the young female miko.

"Sometimes I need time to lick my wounds that Inuyasha that half breed brother of yours caused me."

"I never said otherwise. He leans against a tree and keeps watching her.

"...Why do you stay near a low class person like me lord Sesshoumaru?" She spoke his name with honor.

"Because I seem to have an enemy, and to go anywhere else until they come out would seem weak. So, I should make conversation and please my curiosity for now."

She nodded lightly. "Will you slay me after your curiosity Lord Sesshoumaru if word got out that you talked to a human your rank would surly go down."

"I've already spoken with you, and that priestess Kikyou. What do I care if someone attempts to lower my rank? I can destroy them and I would remain a lord all the same."

She nodded lightly smiling a bit. "So after you kill the stalker where will you go?"

"I'll continue to wander and slay all who stand in my way." Blinks. "You make good conversation for a human."

"so does a cold murderous demon lord." Places her hands behind her head.

"I only do what I have to." Shifts a little closer to her and looks her up and down.

Cracks open one her eyes starring back at him. "What are you doing?"

"You catch my interest. A human, yet not a human. Young, yet not. That's all.

"How old are you like 1000 years old compared to my age which is 15."

"But it's as dogs are, years are different, and living much longer than you makes it so I'm only, in our years, not even 18."

"Hmm interesting very intriguing the things I am learn from a yokai lord.."

"I suppose. There's always more to learn, though." Nods lightly.

"...Yeah sometimes I guess." Closes her eyes.

Closes his as well and traces his fingers through the grass around his feet. "How long do you plan on laying here?"

"I'm not sure I don't feel like returning to that mutt of a brother of yours right now."

"You shouldn't. It's a waste of time and you'll never go anywhere. All you'll have is your little fights and telling yourself that you love him."

"I doubt I have a choice in the matter anymore if I love him or not."

"You always have a choice. Why wouldn't you?"

"You can't detect it?"

Blinks and shakes his head some. "Is there something I'm supposed to be sensing? Perhaps you can but it isn't within my ability as a demon."

Smirks some. "That mutt got me pregnant."

"You can rid yourself of it, but that would be dishonorable. Or you can find a worthy father and raise him along with that father." Shrugs lightly.

"I won't give up the child, but I don't want him to have the child either he don't even now it yet."

"Then find a worthy father." Grabs a blade of grass and plucks it, looks at it, then tosses it aside.

"Can I have you?"

Blinks and looks up at her. "How am I a parent enough to raise it?"

Shrugs lightly. "Better then a mutt that loses his temper."

"I suppose. Though you must be desperate or hopeful to ask me."

"Now you make me seem human."

Shrugs. "Is it not what you are?"

"I guess it is, but I don't feel it."

"Feelings can be deceptive, but all right. I see no problem with raising a child. It's been done."

Smiles at him. "thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Nods some. "You're welcome." He'd never before said this to a human, so it came kind of slow.

"When will we see each other again since you are being stalked?

"Anytime, I guess. What would we do as parents to this?" Points to her stomach.

"I'm sure you will teach me how demon's teach young and how they are raised."

"Seeing that it's a half-breed, that's not necessary. It can learn of humans from you, and of demons from myself. It's the best, really. It can learn to see things from both sides."

Nods lightly. "Me to m'lord."

"You don't have to call me that anymore. The child'll think wrong if you call me that."

"I thought it was used to honor you though."

"If you call me your lord, a lot of things could go wrong. Just call me as you would a mate until it's no longer needed."

Looks up to him. "so just Sesshoumaru?"

Nods. "Don't get carried away."

Nods lightly. "I understand, but until the child is born I will call you by your title."

"Good. You should stay with me for your protection and the unborn child's."

Nods lightly. "what about the mutt Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"If he comes, I'll deal with him." Runs his hand over the hilt of his swords, then looks down at them, and back up to her eyes.

Smiles at him kindly. "thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Nods and leans down to her stomach, placing his ear against her and listening to the sound of the child within her. She blushes a dark red and remains calm. "I don't know how long it'll take for the child to arrive..."

"The average time for humans and demons is 9 months, how long ago did you find out about this?"

"I think it was a few months ago when he raped me so maybe three months?"

"Then if that's how it happened, I will kill him on sight. How low and pathetic.

Shakes her head sadly. " he didn't know he did."

"He should control himself better than his demonic blood, then." Sits back up, right in front of her now.

"...That's the problem I caused his transformation."

"How did you?"

"I ran into battle when he told me not to."

Shakes his head and runs a finger over her cheek. "Now that you're pregnant, you do understand your role to remain out of sight and sound of battle, right?"

"If your are injured I must protect you."

"I can handle myself on the battlefield. You have a child, and because you're carrying it you must keep it safe." She nodded lightly.

"Good. Don't forget. For both of your sakes." Rubs her stomach slowly. She blushes lightly watching him curiously now. "You now hold a high rank, and for now I'll place you as a princess, if that is what it would be called." Looks up at her from her lap.

"I am whatever you wish me to be I just want to be with my lord and child."

"Then you will be the princess of the west, mate of the lord of the west, and bearer of the prince of the west. And if anyone asks you, distinguish yourself with dignity by telling them that. Otherwise speak as you usually do."

Nods lightly blushing a bit still. "Lord Sesshoumaru thank you for providing me with such kindness."

Nods and raises an eyebrow. "Why are you red?"

"...A silly human emotion is all."

"That would be...? I'm not familiar with them."

"..Um I guess a surprise shyness mix."

"Mmn." Nods some. "Why be shy?"

"I don't know please forgive me."

"You're forgiven, but I would still like to know." Rubs her stomach some more.

"...Your a strange man still to me even though we have meet on several occasions even if they weren't on best of terms and now you are rubbing my stomach..."

"You're bearing what will be known as my child, unless you wish for everyone to call him as he is and disgrace both his name and yours. It would be best to raise him away from everyone's knowledge, this can be our secret. Because it's a half-breed it would work perfectly."

"I do not understand how it would be perfect or how to hide a fat belly."

"It would be thought that you were bearing my child, and no one would think bad of you or your child due to how it came to be. You don't have to hide anything."

She nodded lightly. "I understand m'lord."

"Good, by my word it'll be easier. You don't mind that I rub your stomach, do you?"

"it is your child Lord Sesshoumaru I can't deny the child's father I know my place."

"You also know your place as my woman?" Sits back once more.

Nods lightly. "and only your woman no one else's."

"I like that very much." Brushes her hair back some with a finger. "And I'll respect you as a princess and him as a prince. Nods smiling at him kindly. "Glances around some, then looks up at her once more. "Tell me, what is it that I'm supposed to do first as a mate?"

"I don't know."

"Mmn." Stands up and brushes a spot of dirt from his kimono. "Will you be returning to your home, or do you wish to remain in mine for now?"

"Can we stop by the well to pick up a few things before we go to your kingdom."

"Of course." Stares off in the direction of the well, then sniffs to make sure they're not being followed for now, starting to head off already. Stands slowly using the tree soon following him keeping her head down as she followed behind him. Turns his head to glance at her. "Why look down? Is that not your custom for sadness?"

"I thought I was supposed to do that? I thought that's what you did."

"I look forward, not down. Only a fool walks with their head down, being in my position." Being attacked without a good view of his opponent was despised, being a reason for many things he did, such as not looking at who he was speaking to, looking around before drinking or eating, and taking a high position in a tree.

Nods lightly as she followed her head up now. "I will keep my head up high then m'lord." She smiled to him kindly.

"Good. It is a sign of pride that will suit you well for the next series of years." Keeps walking, turning back to look before them.

"...the next few years?" Looks at him questionably.

"The child's life until it's able to take care of itself. You do have to raise it, after all."

"I know that part, but the way you made it sound made sound like I wouldn't have anything to do with the child later in life."

"How did I do that?" Truly confused, stops and turns.

"I do not know I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

Raises an eyebrow, shrugs, and starts walking in the right direction again. "You really are a confusing young woman."

"I am sorry m'lord." Walks beside him humming softly looking to her stomach. "Lord Sesshoumaru maybe we should just go to your castle."

Blinks and turns, walking the other way. "Alright then, let's go this way. But I don't know why you don't want to get anything."

"I just need you and the child... that's all I want..."

"That's kind of you. If it's what you wish. We'll make better time this way, though." Lifts her up and carries her, now bounding through the trees and flying in the direction of his castle. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. His eyes shift to her quickly as he keeps moving, the surrounding trees a blur. "I've got you already, you know."

"I know M'lord..." Rests her head on his chest.

Runs a hand through her hair slowly. "We'll be there in a few minutes." She nodded lightly. No more than five minutes later did he stop, carrying her slowly through a bunch of trees and into the view of a huge castle, adorned with silver and blue lanterns all around. The flames were arranged so the light seemed to sparkle off the walls and glitter, shining as well off of the lake before it, wide and deep with a thin traditional bridge over it.

She looked up to see the castle in all its wondrous glory a smile appearing on her face. "...its so pretty."

"I suppose. You can wander around and get used to it as you need. There's a bed, kitchen, bath, and hall on the first level, and two beds, a bath, and a balcony on the upper level." Carries her over the bridge and to the door, opening it with a simple push and setting her down on the floor of the hall. Nothing more than a sniff let him know that once again not a creature had dared to try to enter his lair.

She looked up to him nodding. "Can you show me the room which you would like me to stay in unless you want me with you."

"You can stay in any room you choose." He points to the room on the left. "This room is empty now, but it used to be the room of my father. My room is up and to the right of the staircase. then the room across from it was Inu Yasha's room." He seems to have a bit of warmth to him for a minute, then he looks off and walks to a window, looking out at the lake. "Tell me which one you'd like."

"I will stay in Inu Yasha's room for awhile till I am use to you and your boundaries if you have any." She steps over beside him looking out. "it is very nice here Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It is, better with someone who can actually spend time enjoying it. Otherwise it feels like a waste. It won't take long to get used to me, and I have few boundaries, so there's no need to worry of those." Rests his head on his palm.

Nods lightly smiling as she looked out the window soon clutching her stomach. He looks at her hand and then her eyes. "Are you hungry? Or is it some kind of cramp?"

Shakes her head. "just the baby kicking."

"That only happens towards the end of the pregnancy, doesn't it?" Steps towards her.

"...I figured it was because the child was part demon..."

"It's the same either way. I was educated on this as well as the other requirements for my class. Human and demon children are essentially the same during development."

"why does it hurt so badly then?"

"I guess this one's stronger. Not all are exactly the same, just basically, simplified." Puts his hand on her stomach. The baby kicks lightly then calms down. "Hmm. Might be sooner, might be later. There are some things that are yours as long as you're here, I'll get them." He heads into his father's old room and blows some dust aside from everything, taking the possessions that were once owned by each of the two sons' mothers. Carrying them out into the hall, he smacks the clothes to make sure there's no dust left, fetching fresh and hardly used expensive sandals, and some pieces of jewelry. "It'll make you look more to fit your position."

"Beside you lord Sesshoumaru?" She watched him curiously as she leaned back against the wall. "the clothing is beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Of course. Fitting." Walks up to his room and strips of his armor, leaving his regal kimono on for the time it takes to get used to her being in his home. Follows him sitting down on his bed. Looks over at her and smirks. "I thought you'd have to get used to me before taking that sort of position."

Stands back up quickly. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It was a joke. Stay there if you want." Pushes everything off of his bed and lays back a little bit, relaxing from his journeys for a while.

She sat on the bed looking around the room. "your room is pretty lord Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you, but I'm not the one who put it together, it's always been like this for as long as I can remember." Shrugs.

"Did your mother decorate your room lord Sesshoumaru?" looks up to him.

"No, she didn't. I suppose it would have to be my father. My mother was more of the destructive one." Stares down at her.

Looks down to her swollen bare feet. "I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru... I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. As far as I know she's dead. And I care not either way." Lifts up one of her feet. "Walking too much?"

"Yeah I lost my shoes a few days ago and that baka of a brother of yours wouldn't let me get a new pair or run home."

"Use some of those sandals downstairs. Staying off your feet a while will help the swelling stop, but because of your pregnancy your ankles might swell a little."

Nods lightly. "I think I will lay down for now m'lord thank you." She got up slowly soon walking across the way to Inu Yasha's room lying on his bed.

"Enjoy your rest." Slides down some, taking up the rest of the bed she'd been laying on and closing his eyes. She lay in his old bed, but didn't sleep she looked around the room she could smell his scent all over like the scent of old wet dog. She couldn't stand it to long soon standing up walking across the hallway to her lord's bedchamber soon getting on the bed curling beside him. Opens an eye and looks at her, then places a hand on her side. "You could've just stayed here to begin with if you were going to come back this fast." She just placed her head on his shoulder not saying a word. Raises an eyebrow at her and whispers. "Not the best idea to go somewhere that symbolizes someone who upsets you."

"...It smells really bad like wet dirty dog..."

"What do you mean 'like'? The smell fits him. Waves his hand around, causing his own scent to drift more, making it more detectable. She smiles a bit her face still buried in his shoulder she soon let out a small giggle. "What's funny?" Tilts his head back again and closes his eyes once more.

"...How you said the smell fit him..." Looks up to him smiling up to him.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? You have to admit he keeps himself rather dirty."

"Yeah the closest he been to water is when him and that monk spied on me."

"Pathetic. To think that him and I are so different. Don't worry, you'll have dignity here, more than he treated you with."

smiles at him kindly. "thank you m'lord."

"Just courtesy. Anyone above the untouchable class knows that. Which explains why InuYasha needs more education on it."

"What is untouchable?" Looks up to him curiously as she moved from his shoulder to a pillow now.

"The class below the lower class. They're held with such a disgusting reputation they're not to be looked at, spoken to, or touched. I've broken many of these rules, but as soon as he's out of the bloodline I no longer have to worry about that." Plays with her hair with a curved index finger.

Blushes watching him soon closing her eyes. "...even if the child has his blood it is yours right... he can't take it away right...?"

"He can only do as the child wants, but until the child can make it's own decision it's the mother's choice. So no, he can't." Lifts a strand of hair and then slides his fingers down it, twisting it up and releasing it again, repeating this over and over.

She smiled at him kindly. "thank you lord Sesshoumaru... for taking me an my unborn child in."

"You're welcome, and you're welcome to anything in this castle." Shrugs. "I have no one else to use any of these things."

"I will make a perfect mate for you for all of what you have done for me now."

"You're already fine as you are." Pats her head.

Smiles at the lord kindly. "Is it ok that I lay this close to for tonight lord Sesshoumaru?" Opens her eyes halfway.

" I'm perfectly fine with however close you are." Rubs her sides.

Nods lightly blushing. "thank you."

"You're welcome." Pets her relaxingly. Cuddles close smiling. Dozes off a little bit, not minding her really and enjoying his peace. Her eyes close finally falling asleep against him finally able to rest. He holds her close as they rest, his breath tickling her skin lightly, fingertips brushing along her skin slowly, his inner peace taking over as he sleeps. Remains silent against him sleeping for almost a whole day before the child woke her kicking. The kick is felt by his moving hands his eyes open slowly, blinking a little before he sits up. "Active, hmm? Must be soon." She opened her eyes slowly. He looks down at her and runs his fingers through her hair one more time before tapping her shoulder. "You're awake?"

Nods lightly looking into his golden orbs. "the child is stirring now."

"Obviously." Looks at her stomach, then climbs off of the bed. "You said this with my half brother happened, how long ago?"

"Three months I believe when your raped you rather now remember exactly when."

Nods. "I can understand that. Another 6 months to go, unless it's premature"

"With hanyou children is that bad?" Looks to him worried.


End file.
